1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices and methods for removing bearings and similar items. Specifically this invention pertains to devices and methods for removing bearings mounted in front of a blind hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearing for flywheels and other similar applications are frequently mounted in situations where the bearing can only be accessed from one side. Space is normally left behind the bearing that can only be reached through the bearing. This space is commonly referred to as a blind hole.
After bearings have been used for a while, they tend to become firmly seated. When the bearing needed to be removed or replaced the blind hole provides a limited space to reach behind the bearing. In the past various multiple jaw or finger pullers were used to grasp the bearing. Inclined planes were used to pry them out. In desperation cutting torches are sometimes used to remove the bearing All of the previous devices have had limited effect in applying force to the blind hole side of the bearing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which applies pressure directly behind the bearing or from the blind hole side to remove the bearing. Further it is an object of the present invention to describe a method for removing bearings by driving them straight out from the blind hole side.